Cuando uno menos lo espera
by Vismur
Summary: Siempre pensó que era cuidadoso, pero nunca tenía que darlo por hecho. Kaishin/Shinkai


_Título: Cuando uno menos lo espera_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Pláticas incomodas, revelación de noviazgo, acusaciones innecesarias._

 _Nota: Regalo del día de reyes para Nani Vega en Facebook, quien dejo su mensaje en el especial de pedidos de fin de año 2015._

 _Resumen: Siempre pensó que era cuidadoso, pero nunca tenía que darlo por hecho. Kaishin/Shinkai_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **CUANDO UNO MENOS LO ESPERA**

 **One-Shot**

Shinichi había hecho planes para muchas situaciones a lo largo de su vida, era su segunda naturaleza después de vivir como Conan durante dos años y la atenta mirada de la Organización de Negro, tenía todo cubierto para cualquier pregunta que pudiera ser hecha a él de esa época, aunque posiblemente esta era la primera vez que habían tocado un tema que consideraba un secreto bien guardado y de la que no había planeado nada.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó tratando de no hiperventilar, dejando la taza de café que estaba bebiendo en la mesa.

Esa mañana Ran y Sonoko lo habían obligado a salir con ellas, ahora estaban en una cafetería en el centro, lo que realmente apreciaba era el lugar apartado y tranquilo en la que estaban, porque este tema se iba a poner feo.

\- Te vi besando a un chico, Kudo - Sonoko, infalible había lanzado la bomba, el detective hizo una mueca, Ran parecía muy impresionada sin poder creerlo.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – preguntó tratando de sacar tiempo.

\- No te hagas el tonto, yo te vi, no vi al otro sujeto porque estaba de espalda, pero te reconocí – dijo apoyando sus manos en la mesa, ocasionando un fuerte ruido. Shinichi hizo una mueca.

\- ¿De qué está hablando? - preguntó Ran mirándolo con ojos interrogantes, el detective volvió a fruncir el ceño, pensando muy seriamente en la situación.

Kaito y el estaban en una relación desde que eran sólo Kid y Conan, había intentado decir a Ran que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos en primera instancia, que había funcionado con relativa paz, en algún lugar de su cabeza sabía que su amiga aún conservaba la esperanza de poder estar juntos en el futuro, y no había presentado a Kaito, porque no sabía cómo iba a explicar que se conocían.

Y he aquí Sonoko, quien les había visto, sin ningún tacto revelándolo al mundo.

Le hubiera gustado que Kaito estuviera aquí, él sabía mentir mejor.

\- Es mi novio – dijo empezando a revelar información, porque sabía que no había forma de que escapará de esta.

\- ¿No sabía que eras gay? – dijo Sonoko, mirándolo con desagrado.

\- Bisexual, pero no creo que importe ahora – murmuró muy incómodo viendo como Ran parecía un poco en shock.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – preguntó Ran, Shinichi no podía mentir mucho ahora, sería inútil, y mentirle más seria muy doloroso.

\- Un año – respondió, sabiendo que en la cabeza de todos, eso fue 6 meses antes de que regresará.

\- Eso era antes de que regresaras – murmuró impresionada Sonoko, su cara cambio realmente de facciones al procesarlo.

\- Si, lo siento por eso – dijo muy incómodo, tratando de esconderse en su silla.

\- Le mentiste – acusó de manera horrible Sonoko.

\- Claro que no – contestó de inmediato, porque era verdad, él se confesó en Londres, pero nunca recibió la respuesta de Ran, por eso fue muy incómodo cuando tuvo que decirle cuando regresó que no podrían ser nada, porque sabía que su amiga esperaba otra cosa.

\- Sonoko, no importa, yo nunca le contesté – respondió finalmente Ran, terminando con las acusaciones de Sonoko contra él.

\- Pero Ran – respondió Sonoko muy intranquila.

\- Estoy feliz por ti Shinichi, así que no temas en presentármelo pronto, hay tanto que me tienes que decir - se levantó lentamente de la mesa, tomando sus cosas, y saliendo del local.

\- Espera Ran – preguntó Sonoko siguiéndola inmediatamente.

Shinichi suspiro, ella se veía bastante mal, pero lo dejó ser, quizás debería darle espacio, la verdad siempre sale al descubierto y lo acaba de demostrar ahora, se la iba a pasar suspirando todo este día, y los siguientes.

Quizás debería empezar a crear la verdad que le diría a Ran junto a Kaito.

FIN


End file.
